Stay
by Angelicat2
Summary: Keith meets back up with the Team after the events of Season 4. He's pulling away from them once again, but no one, especially Shiro, is letting him go. After all, they miss their family member and brother. Season 4 somewhat spoilers!


**This is at the end of season 4! You've been warned!**

* * *

"He thinks he's going to leave."

Shiro stated as Keith looked at them with guilt written all over his face, not unlike the time he told them he was joining the Blade. Team Voltron all stopped with their talking to stare at the raven-haired teen who stands in front of them in his Blade uniform. They never see him wear regular clothing anymore; then again, they never really see him anymore as it is.

It was right after Lotor had swooped in and saved the day and Keith. They couldn't be more pleased that the boy was alive. The Team had all met back at the castle to celebrate their victory. They had barely been back for three ticks when they all felt heavy; someone was still missing. Had been missing for months at that point. They suddenly hadn't wanted to celebrate anything. Not when it felt like they had ironically lost. They had saved the universe, but their family was torn again.

Then Keith had sauntered into the castle, suit and hood and long hair and all. They all felt a happiness explode within them. He was okay. He was alive. He was...planning on leaving again?

Shiro was not having it. He didn't care if he had to tie the younger man up until he could see reason. He was not letting Keith go. He was not letting him roam off like he had before. He was just too important to them.

"I'm sorry," Keith muttered as he avoided looking at anyone, "But I will have to go soon and-"

"Then what are you doing here?" Lance asked as he grimaced slightly, but the Team can tell the frown's not angry, just discouraged.

"I came to make sure you guys were okay," he still doesn't glance up from the floor.

"And then you were going to walk off again like last time?" Pidge asks as tears filled her golden eyes, "I already lost my brothers twice. I can't lose one of them again."

"Pidge, I-" Keith's gaze swept from her back to the floor as he stopped talking.

"Yeah, Keith," Hunk spoke up as his eyes start to mist, "I miss having you try my experimental food because you're the only one who will eat and tell me how it is honestly. We miss you at movie night. And we just miss you, okay?"

"I-"

"Keith," Shiro placed his hand on the boy's shoulder only for him to wince, "If you truly think the Blade is the place for you, we really won't hold you back."

And that's when he notices the look in the teen's purplish eyes. They speak of loneliness not unlike when Shiro first met him. They also look defeated in a way that he's never seen before. Like all the fire within them is long gone. The older man himself wants to beat some heads at the Blade. What have they been doing to make him seem this cynical? To make him think they wouldn't want him back in the family?

"But know that we need you," Shiro sees Keith break a little more under his gaze, "We need you, Keith. We really want you back here. If the Blade is what you want, you can leave. But if it's not what you really want-"

"It doesn't matter about what I want," the whole Team is taken back at how dull his voice is at this statement, "You guys don't need me anymore."

"We don't need you anymo-" Allura starts to ask before he cuts her off.

"You have Voltron, and it's working much better than when I was here," his voice doesn't change other than a little crack here and there, "If I stayed, you'd have one extra person who had nothing to contribute. I can't ask for you guys to give up the lions so we can all go back to the ways things used to be...I can't be..."

He stops as he glances to the side. His eyes seem to harden as his brows scrunch down almost as if he's angry. At who, they aren't sure. Knowing him, Keith was furious at himself.

"You can't be what?" Lance demands with more attitude this time, and no one stops him, "You can't be our teammate? You can't be part of our family?"

Keith doesn't even look up as his eyes start to water. He just clenches his fists to his side as they all watch him. They are a little astounded he hasn't blown up yet, but they are also depressed because they'd rather have their hothead back then some emotionless soldier. He whispers something that no one, not even Shiro, can hear.

"What was that?"

"Selfish," he glares at them before his expression fractures, "I can't be selfish."

Shiro suddenly remembers the first time they met the Blade. He remembers the trials. How Keith was almost beaten to death to get answers. How the hologram of Shiro had said the same thing.

 _"You're being selfish like usual,"_ and the last part isn't pleasant either, _"You've chosen to be alone."_

"Keith," Shiro had to squeeze his shoulder to get the younger man to look at him, "Is that what you really think? That we'd think you're being selfish for wanting to stay?"

Keith stays hushed.

"The hologram was wrong," he states from nowhere, "It's not selfish. You're not selfish, Keith. As much as we all hated it, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save everyone else. That's not being selfish. And being selfish is only human. And if I remember correctly, you're also part human."

Still, Keith says nothing as tears start to creep down his face.

"And you don't have to be alone," Shiro softens his voice, "We need you. Whether it be you in one of the lions or just being here. We miss you. I miss my brother."

"But-"

"Don't make Red lose you again," Lance spoke up as he stepped closer, armor clicking once in a while, "You're one of the best paladins she's ever had. Trust me, she tells me all the time that she misses you. She misses your fiery personality and talking to you at odd hours. We miss you. You don't know how many times I've looked at my side expecting to see an eye roll or hear some sarcastic remark. I miss having someone to argue with."

As if to prove a point, a roar greeted their ears. Red's eyes lit up as she sat near the teen whose eyes widened in awe.

"But Lance," he started speaking to the mechanical lion only to turn to the brunet, "You are her paladin."

"And so are you."

"I can't as-"

"You know," Allura started to speak as she looks from the teen to the current Red Paladin, "Blue misses you more than you could know."

"But you've unlocked-"

"She doesn't care," the princess interrupted Lance, "The lions chose you for a reason. They really do know there's no one better than you five. Keith, you had to prove yourself to her. I'm not saying that the Lions can't make mistakes, but Red always sticks to those she chooses. And to be truthful, there's no one else I can think of who fits the title Red Paladin like you do."

"But what about me being part Galra?" Keith asked weakly as they gawked at him, "Who'll want to work with Voltron if-"

"If they can't move past their prejudice ideas," Pidge beamed from his side, "Then screw them. The only opinions that matter are ours."

"What Number 5 said," Coran spoke for the first time, "I have and will always consider you Number 4 as the rest have also."

"Yeah, dude," Lance laughed as he grinned and poked Keith's hair, "Who else can I call Mullet, Mullet?"

"And who else can he call Samurai?" Pidge snorted as she poked Keith in the side, "No one else uses a real sword."

"Yeah," Hunk continued, "It's all lasers, tasers, and whips."

"Don't forget staffs," Matt stated from nearby as he roamed into the room. Said staff was leaned against the rebel's shoulder, and his clothing fluttered. Pidge got an excited glow to her eyes as she raced across the room to him. Throwing her arms out, the two wrapped each other in a hug.

"Matt!"

They muttered some things to each other before they walked to the group. When Matt was beside Keith, he smacked his fist in the guy's arm.

"Ow!" Keith shouted in surprise as he clutched the injured limb, "What was that for?"

"That's for almost getting yourself killed," another punch to the same arm, "And that was for giving me a heart attack."

"And electronic arms," Lance snickered from out of nowhere as he grabbed a perplexed Shiro's right limb, "We really need a good swordsman."

"Um..." Pidge raised a brow as she stared up at the guy, "Lance?"

"Where have you been the past two minutes?" Keith asked with the same expression as her, "This proves it."

"What the-" Lance sputtered as his eyes widened, "Proves what?"

"You have ADHD," Keith smirked as he shrugged and put his hand on his hip.

"Shut your quiznak!" It was the brunet's turn to smile as he teased him playfully.

"I don't think you're using that word correctly," the raven-haired teen stated in the same tone before they all laughed harder than any of them had before.

"It's good to have you here," Shiro laughed as he quieted down to look at Keith who smiled back, "We really missed you."

"I missed you too," he wiped his face as more tears trailed down his face some more, "Are you sur-"

"We keep Matt around," Pidge poked her brother in his side playfully, "And he does nothing."

"Hey!" He squeaked as he rubbed his side, "I do things."

"Yeah," she continued, "With your boring rebel group."

"Hey," he faked a frown as he crossed his arms as if pouting, "I'll have you know that rebel group can be really exciting."

The whole group stared at him until he smiled sheepishly.

"Okay," he shrugged, "They aren't quite as fun as I say sometimes, but they're okay people. But I have to admit, I really like this family."

"Me too," Keith smirked before they were tackling him into a hug and tears of happiness were shed. They stayed in that position for about a minute before they broke apart.

"I'm going to make some food for us," Hunk laughed as he rushed to the kitchen, "Especially for Matt and Keith. You two need a good, tasty meal."

"And there's Mom Hunk," Pidge grinned as she pulled Matt out of the hangar, "See you at dinner!"

One by one, they wandered out of the lion's area. In no time, it was just Keith and Shiro left. Keith stood thoughtfully staring at the large cat in front of him. He talked to her in his head for a little before a hand fell on his shoulder from behind.

"I wasn't lying," Shiro smiled warmly as he glanced back at the white-haired man, "We really do need you. You belong here with Red and us."

"Thanks, Shiro," he grabbed the man's hand and pulled him into a hug before pulling away, "I just need to message Kolivan."

"Let's do that," Shiro started to lead him away, only not to where he thought he would, and Keith tilted his head, "But get changed first. That suit doesn't look as comfortable as your own clothes."

"Wait," he held the man's hand before dropping it, "My clothes are still here? I thought-"

"We were waiting for you to come back," Shiro grinned, and his scar wrinkled, "Your clothes are still where you left them. See you at the bridge so we can message him together?"

"Yeah," he pushed his hand to the lock and it opened right away as he stepped inside. It was time to get back to his family.

* * *

"Kolivan," Keith stood in his regular outfit of a grey t-shirt, black pants, belt with his Marmora blade, red cropped jacket, and fingerless gloves, "I'm not working in the Blade anymore. I've decided that I want to stay with Voltron."

"Keith-"

"No," a determined look came over his eyes, "I thought I was helping my team by leaving, but it hasn't helped either of us. When I took the trials, I didn't lie about knowing who I am. I am a member of the Blade, but I am also a member of Team Voltron. This is where I really belong."

The Galra resistance leader stared at him for a whole minute, and Keith was ready to argue all day long if it meant he would get to stay, but the man finally smirked.

"That is a wise decision," the screen flickered for a brief second before it was still again, "Just know that you can always contact me if you need help or to talk."

"Thanks, Kolivan," Keith smiled softly as the man joined in with him, "It means a lot."

"You're welcome," he nodded before his grin shifted once again, "And Keith?"

Keith raised a brow, not a person to really communicate with verbal responses.

"Take care of them," the man smirked once again before the screen died. Keith just sighed in relief before wondering out of the room, Shiro falling into step beside him.

"So?"

"So?"

"How'd it go?" Shiro looks apprehensive, yet unworried at the same time.

"Pretty good," Keith grinned and the older brother ruffled his hair, "I'm staying."

"Good," he smiled as they walked into the dining area where everyone was shuffling plates, silverware, and dishes of food around, "I don't think you had any other option."

"I wouldn't want any anyway," raven locks fell over violet eyes that were light. He grinned as the others greeted them. As he sat down in his seat, he couldn't help thinking that he was truly welcome here with his first and only family. He was glad to stay here. He was going to stay here.

* * *

 **I own none of this besides the plot. But come on...Keith deserves to be happy! And from what I saw in season 4 (which isn't a lot) he doesn't look that happy. And I can understand the reason behind leaving, but it's just sad in general. Also, if you want to think the Blade could be some type of family for Keith, I'm not against it nor am I hinting it...Keith's just happy he's with the people who truly understand and care about him for being him and not what he can do or who he is.**

 **As Always...**

 **~Angelicat2~**


End file.
